they look like monsters to you?
by Jessy Antichrist
Summary: Not gonna give it away here. Read to find out. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: Oh come on, if I owned Silent Hill would I be writing this? I think not. **   
  
**Author Insanity: Don't ask. I'll explain at the end of the story. I was in a very bad mood when I wrote this. And don't picture this in the Reverse Side, this takes place in the normal side.**  
  
~~~~  
  
'.....they look like monsters to you?'   
  
by: Jessy A.  
  
~~~~  
  
Heather leaned her back against the door and stared blindly into the dark resteraunt room before her. None of this made any sense at all. Monsters just didn't exist, yet they did. They were out there, walking around, plain as day and not leaving anytime soon.   
  
Her eyes burned, but she refused to blink, fearing that if she did, something would be there when she opened them. And she knew there would be. There always was, and she couldn't run from it. Something terrible was happening in this place, and it was connected to her. She didn't know how, and frankly she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get away. Away from this place, somewhere safe and warm.   
  
She walked forward and peered into the glass in the front window.  
  
Her eyes were red and had enormous dark circles under them, flashing with an insane light that seemed almost inhuman, and as she pressed her hand to the glass, she stared in shock as she left a bloody smear on it. She was covered in it, that and other materials she didn't even want to think of what they could be.   
  
In her daze, she headed towards the front doors, her bloody fingertips leaving thin red lines to linger in their wake. She shifted the pipe to her right hand as she opened the door and stepped out into the lobby of the mall, her boots clunking on the pure white linolium flooring.  
  
Heather could smell the creature before she even saw it. That sickening sweet smell that rotting meat gives off. She drug the pipe after her, walking towards the beast with it's trunk like limbs.   
  
A normal person would have screamed and run, but she had lost any sense of normality once she had entered this nightmarish place. She didn't want to run from it, she wanted to hurt it. To kill it. To tear it into so many pieces you wouldn't recognize it.   
  
And that's just what she did.   
  
  
  
She lifted the pipe and smashed it into the twitching head of the beast, again and again. Half smiling at the sick cracking sound it gave off each time she embedded the pipe into it. Just like hitting a giant sack of meat.   
  
When she turned around there were more of them, dozens more, and she went after every last one of them. Swinging blindly into the groups of the creatures with all her strength, screaming till she thought her lungs would burst, until there was only one.   
  
It was small, so very small compared to the others. But she didn't care. She drove the weapon into it's skull with all the force she could. Even when it hit the ground, she kept hitting it, again, and again, and again.   
  
  
  
The sudden explosion of pain in her chest caused her to lose her grip on the pipe, and she didn't even hear it hit the ground beside her. She raised shaking fingers to the ragged hole where her heart should have been as her legs gave out, sending her tumbling down next to the monster she had been beating.   
  
But there was no monster.   
  
She wasn't greeted with the horrific face of the creatures that had been chasing her, no, instead she saw the gruesome face of the child she'd killed. There was little left of the face that seemed to stare at her.   
  
Everything seemed to blur around her, the blinding lights stinging her eyes as she rolled onto her back. She could see the cop that had fired on her holster his weapon before others began to come towards her, and all around her, she could see the carnage she had created.   
  
So many bodies surrounded her dying form. Each an innocent bystander of her insane mind. Each lost to that nightmarish place that had already claimed so many lives.   
  
  
  
Heather turned her head back to face the child, and even as her vision began to fade, she could clearly hear Vincent's words in her head.   
  
'......monsters? They look like monsters to you?....'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That once sentence caught my attention when it was said by Vincent in one of the later cinemas. What DOES happen to everyone in Silent Hill when it switches? I don't think there are any monsters. I think that the god inside of her just attacked Heather's mind and altered her perception of reality.   
  
And as to why I wanted you to see this in the normal side instead of the Reversed, well, tell me something. If you were in a hellish place like Silent Hill, seeing a monster in a room with living walls and such seems like it belongs there. It would be a helluva lot scarier to see a grotesque monster appear in a normal, well lit room. Your mind wouldn't be able to process it's being there.   
  
Like I said, I was in a bad mood when I wrote this. Comments appreciated, and flames always make me laugh. And yes, I know that Heather doesn't go back to the mall after the afore mentioned cinema in the Cathedral, but in this she does. Until next time then.   
  
~~Jessy A. 


End file.
